Vademon
|-|Vademon= An Alien Digimon shaped like something that came from the far reaches of the cosmos. However, it is rumored that it was born from the seed of a plant. While hard to imagine from its overdeveloped head and octopus-like lower body, it carries terrifying offensive power. The Abduction Kousen which it fires from the ray gun it holds in its hand is also a threat, and its Special Move Akuma no Nage Kissu is a terrifying technique which makes a complete fool out of the opponent. |-|Ebemon= A Cyborg Digimon that was artificially created from a Vademon that was captured, and had its configuration data analyzed and improved. In a certain country's facility, called "Area 51", it seems they were using and building extraterrestrial technology, but the truth is shrouded in mystery. Its Special Move "Brain Rupture" is firing a cracking program into the opponent's brain with the gun it holds in its left hand, then absorbing all the data stored in their brain. Its "Planet Destroyer" is a technique that releases all of its accumulated power and fires it off from the gun in its right hand, so it is said that it's able to instantly destroy a single planet. It is said that that certain country is covertly conducting research and development on Digimon in order to take possession of the Digital World. |-|Ebemon X= Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-C | 3-C Name: Vademon | Ebemon, sometimes spelled EBEmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate level, Alien Type Digimon | Mega level, Cyborg Type Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Vademon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Evolution Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telekinesis | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Mind Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Mastery over Firearms, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Character Reversal, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Unidentified Flying Kiss, Electricity Manipulation, Can lower Attack Potency, Can cause confusion, Can prevent transformations, If hit with an existence erasing attack, Ebemon will automatically enter its X-Antibody form as a defense., Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation and Transmutation | All previous abilities, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Created and substains the Mysterious Universe, a realm containing an entire galaxy and vastly more space around it, and as he died, so to did the dimension collapse) | Galaxy level (Via powerscaling to fellow Mega level Digimon) | Galaxy level (Astronomically stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Volcdramon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Mega Digimon such as WarGreymon) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Class | Galactic Class | Galactic Class Durability: Galaxy level | Galaxy level | Galaxy level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Galactic Standard Equipment: Its blaster and various other unnamed weaponry and gear Intelligence: Unknown, likely very high however. Consistently depicted as being an evolution of Vademon, who could bear spaceships and futuristic weapons, though whether or not that intelligence transfers over is unknown. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vademon * Devil's Blown Kiss: Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. * Abduction Ray: Attacks with the hand-held ray gun it carries. * Mutilate: Shocks the opponent with a mysterious light emitted from its hand or spaceship. * Hold Beam: Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving. Ebemon * Brain Rupture: Launches a cracking program into the opponent's brain using the gun it carries in its left hand, extracting the data stored in its brain. * Planet Destroyer: Unlocks all of its accumulated power from the gun in its right hand, and is said to be able to destroy a single planet in an instant. * Akuma no Nage Kiss: Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. This attack also has a chance to turn the foe into an 8-bit sprite while negating their abilities. * Hold Beam: Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving. * Character Reversal: A magic attack that turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa. Ebemon X * Brain Rupture: Destroys its opponent's brain with the gun in its left hand. * Planet Destroyer Justice: Instantly calculates the target's position and fires the gun on its right arm with 100% accuracy. Keys: Vademon Digimon Adventure | Ebemon | Ebemon X Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Digimon Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Monsters Category:Technology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Aliens Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Law Users Category:Regeneration Users